


Creatures of Balance.

by Avamarie



Category: DC Comics, Grayson (Comics), Teen Titans
Genre: Gift Fic, This is pure fluff, jinx and selina is just too cute, my hand slipped, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avamarie/pseuds/Avamarie
Summary: Selina comes home to find that her apartment has been invaded by a different kind of stray.





	Creatures of Balance.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalKiss/gifts).



It comes as little to no surprise that someone’s been here in the hours she’s been gone. The apartment’s nearly untouched-----left just as she remembered save for a purple-pink bag thrown carelessly onto the kitchen counter. A breath falls from betwixt Selina’s lips as she closes and locks the door behind her before rightfully making her way into the adjoining kitchenette. A smile is slow to form as fingers find the marble countertop and all but slide their way across it for the bag. 

There are only two people in the Gotham vicinity that by some reason or another always at any given time knew where she was currently residing. Well, four counting the bat himself. But nothing ever seemed to escape Bruce’s attention, and thus she typically left him out of that lineup. 

The first person was none other than Jason Todd. His visits always remained far in between of nothing habitual. Showing himself into her place on claims that she always moved into his old safe houses, and that it was just convenient for him. With words of ‘it’ll just be for the night, and I brought us dinner.’ uttered before she’s ever able to get a word in edgewise. Not that Jason had to ask for permission, not when they both know fully well just how deep that weak spot ran for any of bruce’s kids. Still, he makes it a game of asking irregardless, and she, always the wiser, agrees without much qualm. 

The second was Jump City’s very own feline-esque witch. At first, she had pondered the possibilities. Wondered exactly how this magic endowed child always managed to find her. For a while she presumed it to be by word of mouth from either Jason or Dick. They were the only bats she knew of that kept in regular contact with the girl. That theory was quickly tossed out the very second Jinx showed up less than a week after she had moved. Before the boys had even known, with one of her cats cradled in her arms. Cats. Her own children had ventured off into the night, found this pink child, and brought her back time and time again. 

Well, wasn’t that just fitting? 

“I wasn’t expecting company, Kitten. We’ll have to order in.” Selina purrs against the silence of her apartment as she fingers at the bag in her grasp. Her curious nature getting the better of her, and before there's a second thought she’s pulling it open and peering inside. The sight brings forth a sense of dread and impending sadness. It’s empty save for wrappers, empty bottles----mostly juice and water---, clothes, and well-kept mementos. Some she knows about from those rare moments where Jinx had opened herself to her, and others she couldn’t even begin to place. 

The zipper is pulled back, and the bag forgotten as she leaves the kitchen, stops in her bedroom to change into something more comfortable, and finds herself in the living room. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Selina announces rather amused at the sight of Jinx, curled under the largest blanket she owns with 3 or 4 cats nestled wherever they could fit themselves against the girl. It looked warm, to say the least. 

Selina makes quick work of the blanket. Pushing it back, kicking Jinx’s feet aside and shooing away some of the cats so that she could take their place. It’s easy, raising the girl from her slumber enough to coax her into her lap. To pull the blanket back in around them and hum in satisfaction when everything falls into place. Like they were cut from the same cloth, and fate had brought the pieces back together. 

“So, did you have another fight with Dick?” Really, she should be addressing him by his alter-ego lest Bruce has her head, but truthfully, she didn’t care much for codenames. Not when all parties involved knew who exactly was under that cowl. She knew the boys by face and name, just as Jinx did. 

“No.” Comes the response. Muffled by the blanket’s thickness. The answer prompts a curious twitch of brow from Gotham’s resident cat-burglar. “No?” Selina echoes back, hands inching their way beneath the warmth of the blanket until they’ve smoothed into witches hair. Where she pulls those damn hair bands out of her hair and proceeds to comb through Jinx’s locks with her fingers. “Mhmm, no? Then that small bald kid ruined your favorite dress again?” That elicits a laugh, strangled by the covers, from the girl, and finally Jinx pulls the covers down, freeing her face. 

Her face is red, swollen, with dried tear tracks. So, Dick was the culprit. “Wanna talk about it kitten?” Selina offers while tracing her thumb over a salt trial. She can see the hesitance claw at her face. As if she’s debating on whether or not that was a good idea. It’s been years since they’ve known each other, but still, it was proverbially impossible in getting anything personal out of the witch. Honestly, robbing Wayne Manor and then hitting Gotham's national bank was an easier feat. 

“No.” Jinx returns again. 

“Is no the only word you know?” Selina counters with a curving smirk. 

“N- Er. it’s not, but there’s no point in talking about it.” Jinx relents with the smallest of huffs. 

“Are you hungry?” It’s a misdirection, if she won’t talk about it, then there’s no point in trying to force the subject. 

“Actually-----” Jinx doesn’t even have to finish that sentence because Selina had already dug the phone out of the cushions and dialed the number for Gotham's finest Indian food. Once finished with her task, she releases the phone back into the bottomless pit that happened to be her couch and leans back. Legs crossing beneath the girl’s head without little care that she’d, once again disturbed her. 

“15 minutes, and don’t worry. I’ve used Bruce’s credit card.” Might as well, that bat had her pegged, this would probably be the only use she’d be getting out of this card. He’d have the numbers deactivated and a new card sent to him within the next few days. Spoilsport. 

“Okay, since talking about boys is out, then, what’s brought you back to Gotham?” That looks back, pinching at the corner of Jinx’s lips and eyes as if she’s contemplating letting her in. It’s subtle to anyone who didn’t spend their nights evading and sometimes sleeping with bats. A girl learned to pick up on a few things, after all.

“The truth, Kitten. I’m not getting any younger here.” Selina presses, fingers curling against the child’s head. Scratching ever so lightly like she would to a cat. The action seems to work well enough, and a sated purr rings out from Selina’s throat as Jinx relaxes beneath her touch. 

“I’m following up on something.” Jinx relents after a moment. She twists under Selina’s grasp, gently knocking the older woman’s hands away as she pulls herself up into a sitting position. She can see the way Selina’s brow arches in question at her actions but decides it’s better this way. She’s working on disentangling the blankets from around and under them when the question: “so, it doesn’t have anything to do with Dick or the fact that he’s still alive?” 

“Of course not, what makes you think I’d even care what he’s doing.” Or what in gods name lead him to believe faking his death, and lying to everyone was a good idea? There was no way in hell he thought that one through. Someone was bound to notice him sooner or later. “----But, why wouldn’t he let anyone know? We’re more than capable of helping that idiot.” 

“Mhmm, I'm just as surprised as you are. Don’t let it eat at you though. He doesn’t always look it, but he’s just as thick-headed as Bruce. I bet he took one look at his situation and decided that he didn’t want to get anyone else involved on the off chance that they got hurt. He’s sentimental that way.” Selina shrugs for a moment and then reaches out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Jinx’s ear before promptly dropping her head onto the back of the couch. 

“That’s ridiculous.” Jinx scoffs while folding her legs into a pretzel shape underneath the covers. “He’s going to kill himself, and he sees nothing wrong with that.” 

Selina shifts, peeking at Jinx over her shoulder. She can hear the underlying anger in the witch’s voice. “He’ll survive. That’s what they do. They survive, even when pitted against their own stupidity and trust me, Kitten. They’re stupid-----all boys are. Remind me to tell you about when I firs-----” 

She’s cut off by the doorbell. It rings once, and then once more before Selina has pried herself from the clutches of their man-made nest. She takes the quick second it takes to swing through the kitchen, pick up a few repurposed bills. With a carefree “Yeah, I'm coming.” Selina finally makes it to the door, yanks it open and promptly exchanges stolen cargo for cheap Indian food. “Thanks.” Selina absently purrs at the man before shutting said door in his face. 

“Foods here.” She rightfully informs before stepping back into the kitchen, placing the food on the counter in favor of fishing out some plates and silverware. It takes her less than 5 minutes to appropriate everything needed, and soon enough she’s climbing into the barstool across from Jinx at the counter island. She’s sliding a box towards the girl thereafter. “Go ahead, help yourself. There’s more than enough.” She only pauses long enough to witnews Jinx reach into the boxes for her share before following suit.


End file.
